Once Upon a Lost Girl
by Halo1985
Summary: Tamsin finds and saves Regina Mills both are getting over a broken heart, one for her son and the other for the woman who changed her life. Regina finally feels like she has found people who love and except her. Emma shows up again, destroying her new happy ending. What will happen when people find out who Regina is. (Trigger for attempted suicide)
1. Prologue

Once Upon a Lost Girl

AN: Please read and review. I do not know if anyone will like this story or not so let me know if I should keep writing it or moved on. I have a good plot mapped out but if people do not like it, I am not even going to bother finishing this story.

Prologue

Tamsin pulled her truck over to the side of the road. She was no hero, saving and helping people was Bo's thing. Her short time with the sunshine gang must have changed her. She would never have stop to help anyone before. Taking a deep breath, she got out of her truck. It was an unusually cold night. Tamsin Pushed her hands in the pockets of her blue jacket, and slowly approached the woman on the bridge. The brunette looked up and tried to hide a smile. As Tamsin approached, the smile quickly faded into nothing but a blank stare. The brunette was stunning, and there was something regal about her. She was well dressed in a tailor suit. Her dark eyes and hair reminded Tamsin of the person who changed her life. She may have looked like Bo, but the brunette had a jaded darkness, anyone could see. The woman had an edge that Tamsin knew all too well.

"It's kind of cold for a swim, don't you think?" Tamsin placed both hands on the bridge and tried her best to gauge the other woman's response. Dark emotionless eyes looked up at her for a moment, and then the woman turned to walk away.

"Do you need a ride or something?" Tamsin followed closely behind pulling out her badge. "Look I am a cop and it's cold and late. Let me help you." Rambling, Tamsin felt like an idiot. Dyson did this, saving stupid humans from themselves.

"I don't require any assistance officer." The brunette stated curtly and then flashed a fake smile, dark eyes shifting from emotionless to angry in moments and then nothing. The brunette could have a whole conversation with someone and never say a word. That much was obvious; the woman's chocolate eyes spoke volumes. Tamsin noticed the scar on the woman's lip for the first time, it was clear she had more than just the one above her mouth. The brunette tried her best to hind lonely eyes behind angry ones. Tamsin knew those eyes all too well. Tamsin had done her fair share of hiding loneliness.

"It's cold here." Tamsin took off her jacket and handed it to the other woman, who looked down at it in disgust? "Not a fan of leather?" Tamsin said with a raised eyebrow and a harsher tone than before.

"I find it tacky and the people who wear it usually lack any form of class." The brunette turned her nose up and crossed her arms over her chest. Something shifted inside the blonde. Who was she kidding; the last thing she was going to do is stand around in the cold and be insulted by some lowly human.

"You know what, fuck you. You are a bitch. Die on this fucking bridge, I could care less." Tamsin threw her coat of her over shoulder and stormed back to her truck. She was a fool, she was no…

"Some hero you make."

"No one has ever accused me of that before, and after you I don't think they ever will again." Tamsin said turning back around.

"Good if it's one thing I can't stand, it's a hero in leather," The brunette smiled and followed behind the blonde.

"Get in." Tamsin open her truck door, knowing she would regret it later.

They drove in silence for a while until the brunette finally spoke. "I wasn't trying to kill myself; I know that's why you stopped. My Mercedes broke down a few miles back so I thought I could walk to the nearest gas station and I got lost."

"There wasn't anyone you could call?"

The brunette turned her head and looked out the window. Taking a breath, "No," in a tone that said don't ask I don't want to talk about it. Tamsin knew the tone she had used it herself, more than once. She also knew what it was like to only have yourself to rely on. She had lived for a very long time alone. What had Bo done to her? Now on top of everything she was starting to feel compassion for someone who was a bigger bitch then herself.

"Where are you staying?"

"I am not from around here."

"Where are you from?"

"Maine."

"You are a long way from home."

"Maine isn't my home it's just where I am from, but you are correct I am a very long way from my home."

"Where are you heading."

"None of your business."

"I am driving so you might want to give me an idea where we are going."

"Fair enough, just drop me off at the next gas station."

"How about we go get a beer and talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about it."

"You were sitting on the edge of a bridge, and any leather clad idiot could tell you were planning on jumping."

"We can get a beer but I don't want to discuss anything."

"Fine," Tamsin could not even believe she was having this conversation. Saving people and trying to get to know someone who might be, even more fucked up then herself. Bo and Dyson would be so proud.

"You have a name?"

"Yes."

"Mind telling me what it is?"

"Yes."

"Ok, we can play this pointless game all night or you can chill the fuck out, your choice."

"You don't have to be so vulgar, it's really unbecoming."


	2. Hero

AN: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/subscribed. I was not sure if anyone would like a Tamsin/Regina story but due to the reviews and subscribers, I have decided to add another chapter. I tried my best to stay true to the characters but Tamsin is a very hard little nut to crack. I could not really find much of a back-story on her and she has so many layers. At first, she comes off as immature and angry, with zero social skills. Then she is so sweet and fights so hard not to let people see her kindness. Hope you enjoy. Triggers mention of depression and suicide. Oh and this chapter is mostly Regina's back story of how things would have gone down if there was no Greg, and Emma ended up trying to be with Neal(Cringe).

P.S. AN: At this point I have read more fan fics then is probably healthy so this chapter is going to have a fandom head cannon that I love. If people like it I will explain it in further chapters, if not I needed it to explain a few things in the simplest way possible. At the end of the chapter, I will elaborate.

"_This is my chance to be the hero." Regina voice cracked and she was barely able to keep herself from braking down into tears at seeing how much her son loathed her. Had anyone else heard the desperation in the former queen's words they might have run to her. Comforting her in a moment of absolute despair. The only person to hear her words could not see her pain. Henry had no concept of grey .His world was black and white. Nor did he realize how far his mother had truly fallen. The Mayor was sinking deeper and deeper into depression and madness._

"_You're the evil queen and that's all you will ever be." Henry's words cut Regina deeply. They also served to smack some sense into her. If she killed the Charming's he would always look at her like the villain. He would never love her. He ran and she wanted follow, but then Emma appeared. Regina turned her back on the blonde savior as she hugged her son. A single tear fell from Regina's eye. No matter what Regina did, the boy would never look at her the way he looked at his 'real mother', the thought made Regina cringe. Why didn't he love her? She gave him everything, didn't she? When Emma was off doing god knows what, with god knows who. Regina was a single parent. She was the one who held him when cried.__ She changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. Emma may have given birth to him, but she was always the one who was there for him._ She tucked him into bed every night. She made him his favorite food when he was sick. She did her best, to be the parent he deserved. After the curse broke, she wanted to redeem herself. Even though no one believed in her, she tried. What was the point in the end she would never be his hero? 

_Emma looked up at Regina with sad eyes and pulled Henry close to her. Nothing made Regina angrier than seeing Emma pretend to be upset over winning. Regina hated several things about Emma Swan. Her hair, her choice in fashion, her charming personality but nothing made her as angry as the fake compassion she showed while stealing the only person who mattered to the brunette. Emma pulled Henry close to her side and walked away. That was the last time Regina saw her son. He walked out of her life, telling her she was a monster. Everyone left that day, back to Fairy Tale Land without her. She no longer had the strength to fight anymore. She let the whole town leave, including her son. She could have fought, invoked the fail-safe, but that would have made him hate her even more. She had done terrible things in her life; there was no doubt that she had blood on her hands. However, the only person who could make her feel like the monster she knew she was; was him. You hold on to someone's heart to tight and you crush it. Regina never wanted to crush her son's heart. Therefore, she did the only selfless thing she had ever done and let him go._

_She had never cared about the people she killed or punished, not until Henry. He was her light in the darkness, her great hope. The part of her heart that she never knew was missing. She could not bear to see sadness in his hazel eyes. Therefore, for him she would let them go. Let them have their happy ending without her. This is what she deserved after all. To be left in Story Booke all alone. Evil Queens do not get happy endings, and they don't get second chances. Emma and her idiot parents made that perfectly clear. _

_She spent the next 3 months in Story Brooke alone, until she could feel what was left of her sanity slipping away. Regina knew she could not stay in the ghost town any longer. She cast every spell she could think of to keep her magic once she left. Thankfully, her cunning wit paid off and she retained her magic the moment she passed over the border. She drove until she ran out of gas; it was an unusually cold fall day. She decided to walk, when she came up to the bridge she peered down into the icy river below. It would be so easy to just jump, be done with everything. "Just give me a sign." She yelled into the air. "I don't know what to do any more." When she finally made up her mind, a truck pulled up next to her. A tall, blonde jumped out in a tight blue leather jacket for a spilt second Regina though it was Emma. A small smile spread to her lips, then disappeared. The blonde was taller than Emma, with lighter colored eyes that had a darkness to them. A lost girl's eyes, Regina knew all too well. Her eyes were sharp and angry hiding something, regret maybe. The blonde was awkwardly tiring to be a hero when clearly she was anything but. She may have looked like Ms. Swan but Regina could see herself in the young woman. Broken, lost, and wanting so badly to find a place in this world. Regina finally realized, '__**you**__** ask for signs in your life, but what you get is more like a confirmation: You are where you need to be.**__' Regina did the last thing the evil queen would do and fallowed the strange woman back to her truck. Evil Queens do not get second chances but just maybe Regina Mills might. _

XXXXXXXX

Tamsin dragged the reluctant nameless raven-haired woman into the Dal. She ordered a few beers from Trick and then sat down across from the refined regale beauty. Tamsin took her time hoping the beer would take the edge off the closely guarded woman. They sat listening to the music play in the background both sizing the other up. When anther beautiful tall, longhaired chestnut brunette, walked in Tamsin shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Tamsin averted her eyes, and started nervously tapping her fingers. It had been five years; she should be over her by now. Bo picked Lauren, they even had a child together, yet seeing her always made the blonde weak.

"Oh look superman, in walked your Kryptonite." Tamsin looked up from the table a knowing smile and a raised eyebrow on the raven-haired beauty. "It's obvious to anyone with eyes."

'It's not like that she's married, and has a kid." Pale blue eyes bore into brown.

"And let me guess, you're a lot of things hero, but not a home wrecker."

"I am no hero." Tamsin said in a hushed voice.

"But you want to be for her, trust me I know what it is like, and I know her type."

"You don't know anything about me, and you defiantly don't know a thing about her." Tamsin hissed.

"I have been around a pretty long time, and lived a few different lives, in a manner of speaking. I learned a thing or two about human nature." Tamsin just glared at the woman sitting across from her. '_I have been around a hell of a lot longer than you have and trust me I have had many more life's.' _The blonde thought but did not dare say. "Your face light up, then a dark shadow crossed your features. She makes you happy and brakes your heart at the same time."

"You don't know her, she is special, and amazing, and not like anyone I have ever met."

"Our Kryptonite usually is dear; it's still going to kill you just the same." Shifting in her seat Tamsin attempted to change the subject. She had spent too much time defending her feelings for Bo and she was not about to explain her relationship with the succubus to some strange suicidal woman.

"You don't really strike me as the comic book type." The words came out harsh, anything to deflect the raven-haired woman from talking about Tamsin's precious Bo.

For a spilt second the raven-haired woman looked uncomfortable and her mask of indifference slipped away, replacing it with grief but only for a second. "I am not my son _was_." The words came out in a whisper, but Tamsin heard her load and clear. "He was quite found of heroes."

AN: I have read several fics and heard on tumblr that people have a head cannon that Regina loves DC comics and Emma and Henry love Marvel. Regina's favorite is batman of course dark, mysterious, rich, powerful, taking in lost children, parental issues, and very cunning. Sounds like a certain mayor to me plus, Rachel Skarsten was in birds of prey. Personal head cannon Regina loved that show.


	3. Kenzi

Kenzi

"_I am sorry Tamsin, I love Lauren."_

_Tamsin dropped to her knees, grabbed Bo's hand, and kissed it. "Bo, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I love everything about you. I love that you are imperfectly perfect. That you have faith in people even when you shouldn't. That you forgave me for being my stupid jerk self, when no one ever does. I have done terrible things I cannot forgive myself for, yet you always let me in. Always gave me the benefit of the doubt. Look at me Bo, I don't_ grovel._ Here I am on my knees because I love you and you are worth it."_

"_Tamsin," Bo pulled the Valkyrie to her feet and shook her head. _"_Let me finish, I can give you things she can't. You can't feed on her forever, you could feed on me. We could have so much more and it would be easier with me."_

"_It's not about the safe option or that on paper you are better for me. It's about love and being each other's soulmates. Lauren is my soulmate. She may be human, she might not be able to sustain me the way you can. Lauren and I have something more than that. Our relationship has been tested repeatedly; we have had our problems. Done terrible things to each other and come out better for it. You may not believe me now, but your soulmate is out there somewhere waiting for you."_

"_Bo, you can have more than one mate. You're not Dyson, you don't mate for life."_

"_Oh Tamsin honey, you will find her someday, but it isn't me."_

"_I will wait for you Bo, I promise you. You are worth waiting for. If I have to wait 100 years then I will because you're worth it." Tamsin stormed out of Bo and Lauren's apartment. Lauren had seen everything from the top of the stairs. She descended them as Bo collapsed on the sofa. Bo ran her hands through her hair and shook her head, tears forming at her eyes. _

"_You didn't tell her about the complication from the pregnancy."_

"_No she isn't ready yet."_

"_Who could blame her, she is a Valkyrie after all. You are a hero and leader, on a basic biological level, Valkyries are drawn to the strongest leaders and heroes. Tamsin is right, I don't know if she will ever be able to get over you. I couldn't everyday we were apart broke my heart. No one compares to you Bo." Lauren grabbed the brunette's hand and kissed it. _

"_Doing some research babe?" Bo smiled up at Lauren. Who surged her shoulders and nodded her head._

"_I was merely keeping an eye on the competition, and why she was so strongly drawn to you. Then I realized it was pointless because who wouldn't be." A shy smile spread across Lauren's lips._

_Bo lean over and kiss her wife, "No one compares to you." Looking into Lauren's eyes, "no one, because I didn't pick you, me being with you isn't choice, it's fate." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dyson rushed into the Dal carrying the lifeless body of kenzi. Yelling for help his eyes were glowing gold. "We were attacked, I stopped them but they got Kenzi." Blood dripped all over his arms from the small woman he carried and from his own wounds that were across his chest. The girl dangling, unresponsive in his strong arms.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening I promised to protect her." Bo ran over to Dyson and helped set the girl on a pool table. Bo looked over her friend. "Please wake up; you have to stay with us, until we can get you to the hospital."

"This is all my fault she counted on me, and I couldn't stop them. There was too many." Dyson looked down at his lifeless friend. Trick rushed over from behind the bar. Tears streamed down Bo face. Dyson paced back and forth like a wild animal, his eyes still glowing gold and a dangerous growling from his lips. Tamsin rushed to Bo's side putting a hand on the crying woman's shoulder.

"Trick I feel a pulse." Bo yelled looking up at the tiny man. "We can save her."

"I think it's too late, she has lost too much blood."

"You're the blood king, you can save her."

"Bo, you know I can't."

"Someone has to be able to save her, I can't lose her. Trick she is my heart, the thing that makes me human. I can't lose her." Bo kept repeating the words over and over. The woman Tamsin saved walked over to the group's fallen friend. The raven-haired woman crouched to the floor. Her hands and eyes started to glow a stunning luminescent purple. Tamsin could not take her eyes off the exotic beauty who was defiantly extraordinary. Tamsin had loved a long and never seen any fae with purple eyes or the power raven-haired woman had.

Kenzi started to float into the air and a golden light illuminated the room blinding all of the bars occupants. When the light faded, Kenzi was back on the ground her head resting in Bo's lap. kenzi opened her eyes, and smiled up at the group. Her wounds were nothing but a dark memory.

The Raven-haired woman stood up and started to leave when Bo followed her. Bo Caught her, and she hugged her from behind, and whispering her thanks into the woman's ear. Dyson was next and wrapping his arms around her front and picking her and Bo up. Tamsin stood back smiling as the group embraced the strange new woman who just saved everyone's heart, not just Bo's. Kenzi had proven herself repeatedly over the years. She was the thing that keep all of them together. When everything was falling, apart, kenzi was the one who kept them all sane. A little humanity in an inhumane world.

Tamsin realized the raven-haired woman had a great power and yet she could not even save her own son. No wonder she was so lost. Tamsin made a quite promise to herself to pick up the pieces of the woman's broken heart and help her put it back together. Just like how the sunshine gang saved her. Looking over at Bo and Dyson and then down to kenzi she knew she would have plenty of help.

"I have never seen any fae, do something like that." Trick said shaking his head.

"Fae," the raven-haired woman looked around the group confused, all of the groups eyes locked on her."

It almost as if…" Trick paused deep in thought then smiled as if something finally dawned on him. Then he leaned down to help kenzi to her feet, and into a chair, checking her body over. He smiled from ear to ear at seeing that the tiny woman was ok.

"You're amazing." Bo yelled. "Thank you so much, I don't know what you did but thank you."

"It was nothing." The woman became stiff in Bo's arms, and tried to pull away.

"Nothing you're incredible." Bo just hugged her tighter.

"Free rounds for everyone." Trick yelled and walked back to his spot behind the bar, and started to poor the beer.

"What's your name?"

"I rather not say."

"Please, I have to know who the amazing woman is who saved my best friend." Bo tried to use her power on the other woman to no avail. The women seemed to be immune to it. "Wow, you are something special." Finally, the woman smiled and leaded into the hug she needed so desperately.

"Regina." It came out in barley a whisper but everyone heard it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren walked into the Dal seeing the commotion and her wife and Dyson hugging the newcomer. Tamsin was standing by a dazed Kenzi. Bo backed away from the hug and ran to her wife, and pulled her over to examine kenzi. After a quick examination of kenzi's healed wounds, Lauren stood speechless. Shaking her, the Doctor had been all over the world and seen many things, but never a healing like this. Fae usually could not heal humans, feed yes, kill defiantly but this was new to the Doctor.

"I have never seen anything like this." Lauren said rubbing her hand over fresh pink skin.

"That's because she isn't fae, she is a human." Trick yelled from behind the bar, filling up more pints for the pub's patrons. "It was very powerful magic; the kind of_ witch_ hasn't been seen for centuries. That kind of magic shouldn't exist in this world."

"This world?" Bo asked confused.

"There was a war between ancient fae…" he paused looking at the Raven-haired woman, "and humans who could use emotional magic, they nearly destroyed the world. As legend has it, the Light One attempted to create a separate world for all the magic users and any other human who didn't want to be under fae control. She tried to split this world in two but failed. The world shattered into several worlds. The splintering came at a price."

"Magic always does," Regina declared."

"It hasn't always; when all the worlds were whole there was never a price because magic used to be pure good. In creating multiple worlds, she used her own light and the purity from her heart. Her heart blackened and she became the Dark One. That's why in the world you came from magic always comes with a price, because in that world a Dark One exists."

"You know about the Dark One." Regina questioned.

"I know legends of her, yes."

"What do your legends say about the Dark One?"

"Many things, all conflicting of course since no one really knows the answers since all emotional magic users went to anther land."

"Please what do you know?"

"One story says if you destroy the Dark One all the worlds will merge at once causing the end of times. Another story says if you can make the Dark One's heart pure again, magic will no longer have a price. Even more that say the Light One never lived and that this is the only world, but clearly that is false since you are standing here. I can't remember them all, honestly they were stories my mother would tell me as a child."

"Like a Fairy Tale," Regina questioned.

"I never thought of it that way yes like a Fairy Tale."

"Fascinating." Lauren said walking over and started examining Regina. "Can I take a blood sample, or hair?" Lauren lifted her hand up and attempted to lightly touching Regina who pulled away and took a step back.

"No get away, and don't touch me."

"I am sorry that was rude, you see I am a doctor and I have never met a human who could use emotional magic. You are unique and intriguing. Do you have any tribal markings? Or do u come from a convent or something like that?"

"No I have no idea what you are talking about." Tamsin rushed over and stood in-between the doctor and Regina.

"Back off Doc, she isn't in the mood to play science experiment."

"I am sorry," Lauren took a step back.

"Come on Babe, let's leave these two alone." Bo said, then giggle and whispered something into Lauren's ear. Lauren nodded her head at Bo and smiled. Bo took Lauren's hand and pulled her to the bar and helped her wife tend to the wolf man's wounds.

"I don't like her very much." Regina whispered never taking her eyes of Lauren.

"Something we can both agree on. So you weren't kidding when you said you were a long way from home."

"No, no I wasn't." Regina said looking down at her clothes, now stained in blood, a look a pure disgust spread over her face. Tamsin smiled as Regina looked around uncomfortably.

"I can get you a change of clothes at my place, it won't be as fancy as your outfit, but it's not dripping blood." Regina merely nodded and followed Tamsin out the door.

"So how did you get here? To this world I mean."

"Magic," Regina gave Tamsin an Evil Grin.

"Thanks for saving my roommate, even though she is a total pain it would have sucked if she died. She is still pretty out of it, I can tell because she would be in your face like everyone else telling you how amazing she thinks you are. Do not worry if you are still at our place when Bo brings her home, she will be falling all over herself telling you how great you are. I am sure she will be as amazed by you as everyone else was."

"Well glad to see you're not like the other minions, fawning over me."

"Actually I think you enjoyed the fawning, you regal types always do."

"Hardly dear, and what kind of roommate leaves their injured friend."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "The way those idiots carry on you would think this is something new. They are all acting like this does not happen a least once a week. Someone is almost always dying, this was nothing new." Tamsin was not about to admit to a stranger she was worried about her friend. "Kenzi will be fine; Bo and Lauren will bring her home in a few hours. If your still there she will be all over you, if not Bo and Lauren will put her to bed, as if she was their kid. kenzi will sleep, and be back to her annoying, making my life hell self. It's the same routine every single time."


	4. Price of Magic

Magic always has a Price

Tamsin let Regina into the apartment she now shared with Kenzi. Bo's old apartment, she moved out after the wedding. Tamsin got a change of clothes for the brunette and let her change in her bedroom. 15 minutes turned into 30, Regina still had not immerged from the bedroom. Tamsin knocked on the door, with no response. Tamsin pushed the door open and peered in; Regina was half dressed and passed out in her bed. Her legs dangling over the edge, as if she had planned to sit for a second but was overcome by exhaustion. _Apparently, whatever spell she cast took a lot out of her,_ Tamsin thought, as she walked quietly into the room. Feeling uncomfortable standing there staring at the half dressed woman Tamsin final made up her mind to help her. Shaking her head the blonde pulled the covers down on her bed. Tamsin sat the groggy brunette up, and put her shirt on her.

"Come on." Tamsin tried to get the raven-haired woman to crawl under the covers, but the woman would not budge from her spot at the foot of the bed. "Fine," Tamsin picked the smaller woman up, and put her in the center of the bed and covered her. As she pulled the cover around the woman shoulders Regina opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde. It was the first time all night. Even after the whole gang fell at her feet, Regina still had not smiled.

"Thank you." Regina grabbed Tamsin's hand and then squeezed it. Closing her brown eyes Regina was fast asleep again. Tamsin froze in place just staring down at the raven-haired beauty. Regina had the most amazing smile, and the saddest eyes. She tried so hard to hide the pain, but the woman passed out in her bed was broken. She reminded Tamsin so much of herself. Tamsin stood to leave, but before turning out the lights, Tamsin looked back at her bed and its stunning occupant. Regina needed a hero; Tamsin decided no matter how much Regina pushed her away she was going to save her. The same way Bo helped her out all those years ago. After years of running, she had finally found a home and a place in the world, and she wanted this to be Regina's home. Tamsin never understood what Bo seen in humans. She tolerated her roommate at best but Kenzi was still just a human. Regina was different, powerful, angry, damaged, and lost. She wondered if Lauren had the same effect on Bo that Regina had on her. Since the moment they meet, Tamsin felt a strange spark between them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin was awakened by the sunlight streaming through the window. She sat up on the sofa and stretched, her back was stiff. It had been a long time since she had to sleep in her truck and the old red sofa was not much better. She saw Kenzi in the kitchen cooking, oviously she was feeling better. Getting up she checked on her houseguest. Regina was still asleep in her bed. Tamsin stood in the doorway watching the woman sleep. Regina's brow was sweaty and the woman looked paler then the night before. Her breathing was shallow and when Tamsin checked her pulse, it had slowed to 45 beats a minute. Tamsin shook the raven-haired woman to no avail. Running to her phone, she called Lauren.

Lauren arrived shortly after the call and examined Regina. Lauren did a few tests and took some samples. "There is no reason why she has a fever. Her white count is normal, her UA is clean, her lungs are clear. I could take her to my office start her on some antibiotics or maybe a steroid. She may need an X-Ray or MRI to rule out tumors." Lauren continued to look at the lab results.

"English."

"I can't find a reason for the fever. On paper, she is healthy. I have no idea what is wrong with her. I have only seen these symptoms in someone who is dying, not a healthy woman in her prime. I have never seen anything like this before. I am an expert of fae, not magic. Her body is shutting down. I can run more tests to see if I can narrow anything down. Not even Nadia had symptoms like these."

Tamsin almost yelled at Lauren when she noticed how many vials of blood the Doctor took. The Valkyrie was irritated and worried that the good Doctor was trying to capitalize on the woman's illness to run some tests on magical creatures. Before Tamsin could say anything, Regina opened her eyes.

"There is nothing you can do, I am dying. Magic always has price. The price for the magic I did was a life for a life. "

"Why would you do that?" Tamsin said starting to pace around the room.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Regina whispered, "Trust me, no one will miss me when I am gone. Everyone looked so sad; I just wanted to be the hero for once." Then Regina closed her eyes. Tamsin looked to Lauren for an recurrence.

"She is just sleeping; I don't know how long she has. I have no idea how to fix this." Then Tamsin looked at the sleeping woman.

"We have to help."

"You like her."

"She saved Kenzi."

"You only tolerate Kenzi."

"Just save her."

"I will try. I will run some more tests, see if there is anything I can find out."

"She is dying; she doesn't have time for tests. You have run enough of your stupid human tests. What about Bo's chi, breath-of-life-thing, would that work?"

"I don't think so. Bo's breath of life isn't going to help. It is likely we need… "

"Need what?" Tamsin cut the other woman off.

"Magic."

"This isn't some kind of trick so you can learn to use magic?" Tamsin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you even call me if you're just going to stand over there and accuse me of things? I am trying to save your girlfriends life here.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Lauren rolled her eyes and continued.

"I am basing it off a theory, since magic caused this, magic is the only way to fix it."

"What can I do?"

"Did she have anything on her?"

"No."

"A Paper or a book, something, that tells us who she is or was. In most stories, and going off legends, witches are usually members of convents. "

"I doubt that Doc, you heard her, we are all she has."

"Or books, they usually keep a book of shadows close."

"She didn't have anything on her. Her car broke down and she walked. I found her by the bridge."

"Go find her car, see if there is anything about her past or any books. I will stay here and try to keep her stable. Take Kenzi, I don't want her messing up any of my tests. I will call Bo and Trick. Maybe Trick can tell me if I am missing anything." Tamsin had never seen little Miss Science pants look so confused. \As Tamsin was walking out Regina started to thrash around the bed, Tamsin ran to her side. Regina reached out to Tamsin. Regina opened her eyes slightly.

"Emma?" A ping of jealousy hit the Valkyrie for a second, as she walked back to the bed sitting next to Regina and taking her hand. Tamsin looked at Lauren, unsure how to respond to the dying woman. Lauren just shook her head.

"She must be hallucinating. Just go with it."

Tamsin squinted her eyes and shot the sandy haired-blonde an angry glare.

"You know I really hate you Ms. Swan. You ruined my life. I had everything before you came and destroyed my happiness. Guess what; for once, I got to save someone. You should have seen them. The way they all looked at me. I have not seen anyone look at me that way since Snow. You an I both know how well that turned out. Your mother got my true love killed. I swore I would never help anyone ever again. I never learn from the past, only fitting I die this way wouldn't you say."

"I am not going to let you die, Regina."

"You can't save me this time Emma."

"I am not Emma, and I will save you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Tamsin and Kenzi found the broken down black Benz. Looking inside Tamsin found tons of expensive cloths in the truck. A suitcase filled with American money. Kenzi's eyes went huge, as she dug into the money.

"There has to be at least 50k in here. The witch is rich." Tamsin slapped her hands and slammed the case close.

"Don't touch anything. It does not belong to you, come on. We need to find something to help her." Tamsin continued to search the car, looking for any clue to help the dying woman. Pulling out a photo album, she flipped through it. A small boy that looked like Regina was on every page, Regina was in some of the pictures but it was mostly just the boy. He looked so happy in all the pictures_. He must have had a good childhood._ Tamsin favorite was one of Regina holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. She was smiling at the baby the same way she smiled at Tamsin the other night. When Kenzi's back was turned, she removed it from the album and tucked it into her back pocket.

"Look." Kenzi pulled out a book with a heart on it. She opened it up and showed Tamsin the spells. "This has to be something, maybe Lauren can use it." Tamsin placed all of Regina's belongings into her truck, and they headed back.

"True love's kiss, can break any curse." Kenzi read the passage as Tamsin drove. "Apparently true love is the most powerful magic of all." Shrugging, "make sense, if magic is an emotion, then love would be the most powerful emotion."

"There is no such thing as true love Kenzi, just attraction. You sound like Bo."

"I guess in the world she is from, true love exists."

"Great, where am going to find her true love." Regina words echoed in the back of her mind. Snow who ever that was killed Regina true love. "I don't think she even has one Kenzi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin was relived that Regina was still breathing when she got back. Bo arrived shortly after Tamsin and Kenzi left. Bo had been watching over the dying woman, while Lauren was busy researching and trying to come up with anything that could help the sleeping woman."

Lauren went through the book of shadows several times, never finding a cure. Even Lauren had to keep going back to the verse; true love's kiss could break any curse or spell.

"I can't cure her, but maybe I could make a 'love potion'," Lauren made air quotations with her fingers. "Without using magic, I could take Bo's sweat… "

"That's gross, how about we just do the breath-of-life-thing. Isn't that a true love's kiss?"

"Bo already tried when you and Kenzi left."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to give up hope; I have never seen you so comfortable with anyone, not even Bo."

"Whatever, we just met last night, don't make it sound like I am in love with a total stranger." Tamsin growled, and Lauren ignored her.

"Now about the 'love potion', basically I am going to inject Regina with a little altered succubus DNA and then whoever is going to kiss her with the same strand of altered DNA. Which should trick both bodies long enough to wake Regina with a true love kiss. "

"Leave it to doctor hot pants to make a love spell," Kenzi interrupted.

"It's not magic, it's science," the blonde doctor scowled at the younger woman.

"You think that will work." Tamsin said ignoring her roommate.

"The other option is going on a quest to anther realm to find her true love. I don't think any of us are going to be able to do that." Kenzi added.

"Fine, I will do it hurry up and inject me." Tamsin started to roll up her sleeve.

"The formula was designed for a human. I have no idea what it will do to your DNA. It will only last for a few minutes inside a human's body but…"

"But…"

"You could suffer lasting effects."

"Like…"

"Like, you could be madly in love with her forever."

"Hello, I have a human body, human body right here," Kenzi yelled.

"I will do it." Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. Both blondes stared each other down and disregarding Kenzi in the background.

"Hey! She saved me, I will do it." Kenzi yelled but Lauren and Tamsin didn't even notice her.

"It wouldn't be real, and she may never love you back."

"Been there done that Doc, just inject me and let's get this over with."

"You are ok, loving someone who could never love you back."

"I could do it." Kenzi yelled but the two blondes continued to ignore her. Bo shook her head at her friend and put her finger up to Kenzi lips, silently telling her to be quite.

"Yeah more than ok, at least I won't have to watch her happy perfect wife and family." Tamsin said in Lauren's face and then looked over to Bo who just stood speechless next to Kenzi.

"Point taken, but you said yourself, you just met last night. You don't know anything about her."

"Just do it, I will deal." Tamsin lifted up her bicep ready for the injcection. Lauren studied the Valkyrie.

"You are in love with her. That was fast."

"No, I just want to help." Tamsin rolled her eyes at the accusation.

"You wouldn't Neven admit it, even if it were true." Lauren smiled and shook her head, standing next to the taller blonde, "You ready." Tamsin nodded and Lauren injected her bicep. Tamsin eyes glazed over, and then she turned her head to look at Regina, then back to the Doctor.

Nodding her head to Lauren, that she was ready, Lauren injected the other vial into Regina. Tamsin paused for a moment looking around the room, Bo, Kenzi and Trick we at the foot of the bed.

"You don't have much time." Lauren warned.

"Ok I get it, kiss her, I have to hurry before your weird little hormone cocktail can where off," Tamsin leaned down and kissed the brunette. A gush of wind flew out, pushing the group back. Hazy chocolate eyes opened to see Turquoise eyes. A smile formed at Regina's lips then I quickly disappeared, replaced with horror as Regina looked around the room.

"You are not Emma."

"No, I am not." Tamsin said sadly then walked out of the room.

"They should have just let me do it." Kenzi said looking over at Bo, who just patted her shoulder.


	5. Science, Not Magic

"Ok I get it, kiss her, I have to hurry before your weird little hormone cocktail can where off," Tamsin leaned down and kissed the brunette. A gush of wind few out pushing the group back. Chocolate eyes opened to see Turquoise. A smile formed at Regina's lips then I quickly disappeared, replaced with horror as Regina looked around the room.

"You are not Emma."

"No, I am not." Tamsin said sadly then walked out of the room.

"They should have just let me do it."

Kenzi said looking over at Bo, who just patted her shoulder. Bo shook her head and whispered, "Not now honey."

Regina sat up in bed rubbing the back of her neck, and turning it from side to side. Fear and panic rushed through her as she looked around the room. "What did you do?" Regina asked staring at the group. Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples a vivid flash of her dream played over the raven-haired woman's features.

_Owen had grown up. He had started to go by Greg, what a silly name to make up Regina thought. He was angry over his father's death and activated the trigger after he tortured her. Suddenly a picture of Emma flashed in her mind. She heard herself begging her former blonde nemesis to let her die. She couldn't bear letting her son be alone. In the end, Emma returned. Henry forgave her and called her a hero. Emma used her magic and together they stopped the device with their combined magic. The Charming's had come back for her. Henry had hugged and finally seen her as something other than the Evil Queen. Then Greg kidnaped Henry, and she went on an epic adventure to save him in Never Land with Captain Hook on the Jolly Roger. _

It had all been a dream a grand delusion fueled by the magical poison Regina had allowed herself to take in. The voice that was pulling her back from the darkness was not Henry at all. It was the girl, who had been in the bar the other night, completely healed. Looking up Regina saw the girl peering down at her smiling.

"Saved your life," Kenzi smiled proudly.

"What?" Regina asked confused after being pulled out of her musing.

"Tamsin saved you." Kenzi smiled "with a magical kiss."

"The only way is with…" Regina trailed off, and her eyes went to the door that Tamsin had just walked through. Regina tried to get up, but Bo stopped her, "True Love." Regina looked around the room shaking her head trying to figure out how it was even possible.

"It was a synthetic true love serum." Lauren said walking to Regina's other side, starting to examine her.

Regina pushed the sandy hair doctor away "Enough get away from me this instant." Regina stood on shaky feet, walking almost running into the other room. She turned back and looked at the doctor. "That's impossible you can't fake true love. NO SPELL is powerful enough to fake true love."

"That because it was science, not magic."

"Did you repeat that a lot while I was out?"

Lauren shrugged, "maybe."

"Great, no wonder that stupid saying keep repeating itself in my dreams." Regina muttered under her breath on her way out the door. The raven-haired woman was on a mission to find the woman who woke her up with a true love kiss. Tamsin sat on sofa staring at a blank screen. Regina sat down next to her.

Regina shifted uncomfortably so she was facing the tall blonde. Regina took a deep breath, "You saved me." Tamsin refused to look up at her instead she keep her eyes focused on the blank screen. Regina could not take her eyes away from the other woman. Was she like Emma, a child of true love, or could she actually have feelings for her? Impossible no one could ever love her, because in the end she will always be the Evil Queen. Tamsin saved her just to save her. Emma saved her before, but that was different. She only did it for Henry, or because it was her duty as the stupid savoir. A total stranger saved her this time; Regina could feel a small swelling in her heart. It had been so long since anyone had even been nice to her.

A mask of indifference was on the blonde's face that Regina knew all too well. "Don't mention it, I just didn't want a dead body in my bed." The blonde's glazed fixed in fort of her never making eye contact with Regina.

Regina shrugged then smiled "That's fair, at least you didn't say it was the right thing to do. There is nothing I hate more than having someone saving me because it is there duty as the savior."

"What?" Tamsin twisted her head to see the brunette with a lop sided smile. She was defiantly the most beautiful woman Tamsin had ever seen. "Do you always require so much saving?"

"No, usually most of the time I have to rely on myself. I have been alone for a very long time."

"Good, wouldn't want to have to keep saving you, not really my thing."

"Of course not…hero."

"How many times, do I have to tell you I am not…" Regina pushed a finger to the other woman's lips.

"That's what I like about you so much."

"Still I wish you would quit calling me that, If you knew have the things I have done…"Tamsin stopped in med sentence ashamed of her past.

"There are two types of people…"

"Let me guess wolves and sheep." Tamsin's words stopped Regina, a saying she once lived by uttered by a total stranger, or possible soul mate. Tamsin noticed the delay in the other woman. "Did I say something wrong? It's true right, the hunter or the hunted," Tamsin finally turned to fully face the other woman.

"Close, I was actually going to say the people who do evil things and admit it, and the people who do evil and tell everyone they are heroes. You my dear at least honest."

"Regina, who is Emma," the blonde said pushing the brunette's hand away.

"The woman who ruined my life," Regina whispered her reply. Tamsin grew silent for a moment. The tall blonde stared down at her hands. Wondering just what Regina met by her words, "we all have our kryptonite. Emma Swan just happens to be mine. " Regina shrugged her shoulder and scratched the back of her neck. " I guess I should be on my way." Regina stood up and smoothed out her dress. When a hand grabbed hers.

"Emma Swan sounds like an idiot to ever let you go."

"Dear you have no idea."

**AN: So yeah, I wrote most of this chapter inebriated and when I woke up this was on my computer. I thought I would delete it and start over but after reading it; I rather liked what my drunken brain created so I hope you do too. **


	6. Magic is an Emotion

**AN: I have to wright this because I just read about the love triangle between Emma, Hook, and Neal. I am officially done with Once. So lovely followers here is your only warning, you are going to hate Emma in this story. Sorry. However, you will love Tamsin. **

Kenzi asked Regina to stay for a few days. A few days turned into a few weeks and eventually an unspoken agreement that Regina would never leave. Kenzi and Regina grew closer as each day passed. Regina talked about the parts of her life she was somewhat proud of. Kenzi learned everything about being the mayor of a small town and about designer outfits and surprising advice for her style as well. Somehow, Regina could make the most ridiculous outfit work on Kenzi's tiny frame. They went shopping and apparently, in anther life, Regina had a little 'dark faze'. Regina would never reveal anything more than that. Kenzi didn't push, she just let the woman tell her things about herself as she wanted. At first Tamsin was surprised by their closeness but Kenzi had that effect on people. Kenzi had the ability to make anyone's walls crumble to the floor and Regina was no different.

Tamsin keep her distance from the raven-haired beauty. She never admitted her true feelings for Regina, to anyone. Bo's rejection had been hard enough. Now, every day she came home to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and she could not bring herself to tell her. It had gotten so bad that Tamsin went to work came home and went directly to bed. Tamsin usually ignored everyone in her home. She hated not being good enough for Bo, but for some reason the idea of not being good enough for Regina broke something inside of her.

Today had been a particularly bad day for Tamsin. She and Dyson chased an under fae into the sewers where an entire group ambushed them. They fought their way out but Tamsin's ribs hurt and pieces of her hair were falling out. Her lip was starting to swell, and her eyes had a nice bruise forming, making her blue iris stand out even more. She had no desire to be around anyone so she stopped at dark fae bar and had a few drinks. Time passed far too quickly and before she knew it, the bar was closing. She contemplated sleeping in her car to simple avoid going home. Come the morning, when Kenzie woke up and found out she didn't come home. Tamsin knew that her tiny roommate would worry and call Bo and go looking for her. As much as she loved, the idea of her 'family' worrying about it made fading into the background hard.

It was days like today all she wanted was to be alone. _Be careful what you wish for you just might get it._ Years she was lost and alone, wishing to be more than what she was. Finally, she found her place in the world, yet it left her bitter. She could never really have the life she had so desperately craved with Bo. Now with Regina, it was the same story. She could not measure up to Lauren and she doubted she could ever measure up to the person Regina called for when she was dying. Regina was right there, beautiful, strong, independent and just as unattainable as Bo. Bo breaking her heart was bearable partly because Lauren had been there the whole time. Tamsin could not compete with Regina's true love even if it was a coma induced slip.

Finally, Tamsin dragged herself into the apartment well after the bar closed. Taking her boots off, Tamsin tiptoed inside trying her best to navigate in the dark. She snuck to the sofa, which had become her permanent spot never having the heart to kick Regina out of her bed. Praying to the gods no one heard her come in. She collapsed down on the couch in one big thud.

"Ouch." Tamsin fell to the floor. Kenzi ran into the room and turned the light on to find Regina standing over the fallen blonde. Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes Kenzi went back to her room and closed the door. She knew why Regina had been sitting on the sofa and she did not want to see the fight she knew was going to happen.

"Where have you been?"

Tamsin looked up at Regina from her spot on the floor and laughed.

"This isn't funny I was…"

"What the hell are you wearing?" Tamsin stopped laughing and smile at how ridiculous the other woman looked. Regina stood before her in tight leather pants. A tight black tank top and knee-high boots like Bo would wear. Regina had been growing her hair out over the last few months and now she wore it down. Dark makeup completed the look bringing out Regina's beautiful brown eyes. Tamsin had only ever seen Regina in her impeccable suits and dresses.

"It was a dare." Regina had lone eyebrow raised. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at the blonde. "Kenzi didn't believe that there was a time when I dress in this attire regularly." Tamsin sat staring in disbelief. She rubbed her sore ribs absentmindedly and Regina immediately dropped to the floor and examined Tamsin's injuries.

"So she made you dress like Bo." Tamsin said pushing Regina's hand away. Trying to stand up but her feet failed her and Reina held out a hand to give the blonde support. Tamsin took it because the alternative was crawling and she simple did not want the brunette to see that. Once Tamsin was up, she walked into the kitchen with Regina close behind.

"She made me dress in a leather outfit." Tamsin said opening the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of orange juice. Tamsin was about to drink out of the bottle when Regina shook her head. Rolling her eyes Tamsin got a glass. The blonde always found it funny that Regina never had to voice her desires, everything she ever wanted to say she did with her big brown doe eyes.

"It just so happens that Bo's clothes were the only one close to my size, have you seen Kenzi, her waist is the size of my wrist.

"A joke?" Tamsin grinned.

"I can be funny on rare occasions dear."

"That joke wasn't funny."

"Then why did you smile?"

_Because you looked so happy saying it. _ Tamsin thought but said, "You look…"

"Regal." Regina said with a sly smile.

"Ridiculous, you look better in your own clothes." Tamsin said gulping down her juice. Regina stepped closer, ignored her commit.

"Where have you been?" Regina started to examine the blonde's eyes and noted the way Tamsin held her side trying her best to brace her sore ribs.

"Out." Tamsin pushed Regina hand away. Regina tilted her head to the side and stepped closer.

"I was worried you didn't answer your phone."

"I am a big girl; I don't need you or anyone else worrying about me."

"I know, but if you don't come home I am always going to worry." Regina started to brush her hand through Tamsin's hair noting that chunks were missing. Tamsin grimaced under her touch. "Let me heal you, please." It came out as a plea. Tamsin thought for a moment she had been hurt much worse than this before but something in the other woman dark eyes made her nod.

"If you do, I am not going to have to kiss you again am I?"

"Only if you want to," all the color drained from Tamsin's face. "That was a joke, your injuries aren't serous all I will need is a good night's sleep to recover when I am done."

"Promise, it won't hurt you."

"I will be just fine when it is over."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Regina took Tamsin's hand and pulled her to the sofa. Regina softy guided the blonde down. "I have to touch you." Tamsin silently nodded. Regina lifted her hand to Tamsin's eye. A translucent purple glow emanated from Regina's finger. Tamsin felt a light tingle under her eye as Regina place her hand on her injury. "Dyson said you saved his life." Regina whispered looking at the ground, neither woman felt comfortable enough to make eye contact.

"Dyson exaggerates."

"He said you stopped an army."

"I am Valkyrie; it's kind of my thing." Tamsin shrugged. Regina slid her hand to Tamsin's hairline and started to heal Tamsin scalp. The sensation was different from her face. The tingling was more intense and focused. Tamsin could barely concentrate on Regina's words.

"It's still impressive. We all waited for you at the Dal and you never came, hero."

"I needed some alone time." Tamsin whispered and leaned back closing her eyes getting lost in the feeling of Regina's hand on her head.

"Next time will you please call?"

"Yes," the word was out before Tamsin could stop it. Usually she wouldn't give in so easy with anyone. But with Regina so close, and her mere touch causing Tamsin to melt. There was no way she could refuse the brunette.

"Good take off your shirt." Tamsin's eyes shot open, a look of confusion and worry on her face.

"You have been holding your side all night dear, let me make it better." Regina started to pull on the hem of Tamsin shirt. "I have to touch your skin to heal your wounds."

"Is there anyone who can tell you no." Regina stopped and got very quiet, a look of regret flashed over her face. Tamsin mentally kicked her self and automatically reached for Regina's hand. Regina gave a halfhearted smile and reached for Tamsin shit again. Guilt out weighted pride and Tamsin let the brunette undress her.

"Let's get you healed ok," the words came out in a soft whisper. Both of Regina's hands lit up with the purple light as nimble fingers lightly grazed Tamsin's bruised skin. Regina touched Tamsin just below her breast. Tamsin had never felt anything as thrilling in her whole life. The blonde's whole body felt like it was on fire. Her breathing became irregular. She could only focus on the chocolate eyes that were locked on to hers. Tamsin became light headed and her vision blurred, but she could not look away. She felt like she was going to explode from the feeling of Regina's healing hands and as quickly as it started it ended and Regina pulled away. Tamsin missed the other woman's touch the second it stopped.

"Feel better?"

"Much," Tamsin slurred the words and fell back her body suddenly feeling like jelly. "Does it always feel like that?" Regina stood up, and put Tamsin feet up on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"Depends on how you feel about the person. Magic is a lot like sex, it is always better with someone you care about." Regina whispered into her ear when she thought Tamsin had fallen asleep and kissed the top of the blonde's forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin woke up feeling amazing. All the pain she was in the night before had disappeared thanks to Regina's touch. And Regina had kissed her. Even if the brunette hadn't healed her, that would have been enough for Tamsin to wake up with a smile plastered on her face.

Kenzi was in the Kitchen making coffee and smiling. "I didn't hear any yelling, how did you defuse her?"

"What," Tamsin looked at the tiny brunette like she lost her mind.

"Regina," Kenzi whispered, "She was pissed. She stayed up most of the night waiting for you to get home. She called Dyson 10 times to go and find you. He told her you would turn up by morning. He said you needed to work something out. I have never seen her like that. She really cares about you. I thought when you got home she would flip on you for sure, but I didn't hear anything." Tamsin didn't say anything just reached for a cup and drank her coffee with a smile.

Regina walked out of Tamsin's bedroom dressed in a pantsuit. Tamsin's smile grew wider when Kenzi yelled something about Regina losing their bet.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin arrived at the station; she could not contain her happiness. Maybe, just maybe she had a chance with her dream girl. Regina's words played repeatedly in her head on her drive to work. _Regina cared about her enough to make her whole body… Do whatever it did last night tingle, burn, melt and almost she was so close to…_

"Have you seen this woman?" A boy shoved a pitcher into the blonde's face.

"What?" Tamsin asked, her head still lost in a Regina induced fog.

"Have you seen her?" Tamsin took a step back. A boy about 13 with sandy brown hair and dark hazel eye stood in front of her flashing a picture of Regina. Tamsin froze for a second trying to remember if this was the child from the photo album she had found in her car. The same kid Regina thought was dead.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Henry Mills and I am looking for my mother." Tamsin shook her head back she could not believe Regina had left her son. It seemed so unlike her. Granted Tamsin had kept her distance but a woman who risks her own life to save a stranger would not just up and abandon her son would she.


	7. Henry

"Have you seen this woman?" A boy shoved a picture into Tamsin's face just as she walked into the station. "The other police officer told me to ask you."

"What?" Tamsin asked; her head still lost in a Regina induced fog.

"Have you seen her?" Tamsin took a step back. A boy about 13 with sandy brown hair and dark hazel eyes stood in front of her flashing a picture of Regina. Tamsin froze for a second trying to remember if this was the child from the photo album she had found in Regina's car. The same kid Regina thought was dead.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Henry Mills and I am looking for my mother. Can you help me?" Tamsin could not believe Regina had left her son. It seemed so unlike her. Granted Tamsin had kept her distance but a woman who risks her own life to save a stranger would not just up and abandon her son, would she? Tamsin's brain kept going over the last few months. Everything inside Tamsin screamed that Regina would never leave her kid. Her brain went back to the day she and Regina spent with Bo's son. She learned two things that day. Regina loved children and Regina has no concept of personal space.

_Tamsin was sprawled out on the sofa. It had been a horribly hectic week. The blonde was just happy for the peace and quiet. Tamsin did not even bother getting dressed; she was wearing her oldest t-shirt and sweats. It was her weekend off and she had every intention of veg'ing out. Kenzi left for some stupid punk music festival with Vex. Meanwhile Regina was busy in her room all weekend, something about an anniversary. Regina never liked to talk about her past, which suited the Valkyrie just fine. Tamsin knew how much the sins of a former life could haunt you in the present. All the blonde knew was that the Witch had lit at least 20 candles and dressed all in black. Regina looked like she mourning the death of a love one, for all Tamsin knew Regina probably was._

_Lauran stood outside of Kenzi and Tamsin's apartment banging on the door. When Tamsin opened it, Lauran pushed past her. Junior, her and Bo's son in her arms, Lauran was frazzled. She looked like she had not sleep in a week her skin was paler than usual, and large dark circles under her eyes. _

"_I need a favor." _

_Tamsin crossed her arm and raised an eyebrow _"_Why should I help you."_

"_Because you care about Bo, and by proxy her offspring." Lauren looked at her son. "He is in danger. Bo and I are going to stop them but I need to keep him safe until we do. Please." _

"_No, I am not any good with Kids and Kenzi isn't here. No way in h…" Tamsin paused not wanting to swear in front of a child. "I am not I going to watch him." Tamsin shook her head. "He is safer with anyone else but me." Tamsin's arms still firmly crossed over her chest. Regina walked into the room leaning on the doorjamb watching the two blondes. _

"_Please, I have to go with Bo."_

"_Who is after the child?" Regina walked over putting out her arms and taking the small boy. _

"_There called Oro Spinners."_

"_Oro Spinners?" Regina questioned._

"_No, still not going to watch him, I am no babysitter. I do not care if some Steal Skin is after him. Trust me he is in way more danger with me. I have no idea what that thing even eats." Tamsin growled and pointed to Junior._

"_HE is a baby and HE drinks milk." Lauren rolled her eyes._

"_Oro is Spanish for gold." Regina smiled at the baby, playing with the child's curly blonde hair. "Gold Spinners are after your son?" _

"_Yes." Regina looked up and her expression changed. Her smile faded a look replaced it that was a mixture of understanding and resentment._

"_Oro Spinners are an __arachnid-humanoid race of fae that go after young fae children. They actually create gold like compounds, and use them to take control of the child and steal their fae powers." _

_Regina expression hardened and she nodded "We will defiantly keep him safe. I will even place wards all over the apartment nothing is getting in." Regina looked over to Tamsin who started to protest but Regina gave her an Evil Queen glare and she closed her mouth. Surprised she had never seen Regina so adamant about something. _

"_Guess we are watching him." Tamsin gave Lauren her signature fake smile. Regina spent the whole afternoon cuddling and playing with the boy. Tamsin had never seen her so happy, as when she played with the small boy. Regina laid the boy down for a nap and sat on the couch next to Tamsin._

"_You're a natural."_

"_I told you, I had son, once upon a time."_

_Tamsin realized what she had done and silently cursed herself. Feeling guilty Tamsin regretted opening her big mouth. Tamsin rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, sorry I didn't mean…" _

"_It's alright." _

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_He was my happy ending." Regina frowned tears started to form around her eyes._

"_What happened?"_

"_My life is no fairy tale and I don't deserve a happy ending."_

'_I could be your fairy tale,' Tamsin thought but did not dare say. _

_Junior started to cry and Regina rushed to him picking him up. Instantly the boy clamed in the brunette's arms. Walking over to Tamsin, Regina placed the boy in the Valkyrie's arms. "Here hold him until I can make him a bottle. Tamsin held the child out, awkwardly trying not to drop him but touching him as little as possible. Regina smiled and frowned at her, but walked into the kitchen to prepare a bottle. As soon as Regina was out of the room, the baby started crying. _

"_Hay can you hurry, this thing is making noise." Tamsin yelled getting increasingly uncomfortable with the baby in her arms. Regina came into the room bottle in hand smiling. Walking over to the blonde, she lightly push the blonde down and repositioned the baby in Tamsin's arms. Junior was resting on the Valkyrie's chest and an arm securely wrapped around the boy. The baby stopped crying and even started to coo up at the blonde._

"_See, I am not the only natural in this house," Regina smiled and sat behind the Valkyrie. Regina handed the bottle to Tamsin who started to protest. Regina just ignored her and took Tamsin's hand guiding it to the baby and showing Tamsin how to feed the child. Regina's front was pressed into the blonde's back, Regina arm wrapped around Tamsin's body holding her hand in place as the feed the baby. Tamsin would never admit how nice it felt. 'If happily ever after did exist, it would feel like this.' Tamsin thought, looking back into Regina deep brown eyes. _

"Hello," Henry said a little loader trying to get the blonde's attention. Tamsin shook her head trying to clear her mind. "Are you, ok you look like you have seen a ghost?"

"I am ok," Tamsin finally looked the boy in the eyes. "I know your Mom."

"You do? Henry smile, "How?"

"Long story," Tamsin had no idea how much the child knew about the fae of this world. Tamsin leaned down to look the boy in the eye, "Why aren't you with your Mother?" She asked unsure of any other way to phrase her real question. The boy smile faded and he dropped his head.

"If you know how to find her just tell me." His words were surprisingly stern for a 13-year-old boy. He averted his eyes, clearly avoiding the question.

Tamsin took a deep breath, "Come on," she started to walk and opened the door for the boy to follow. The only way she would get answer is take the boy right to the source. Henry followed her, to her truck. Opening the door for him, he climbed in quietly. He sat straight up and starred directly in front of himself his eyes focused on the road ahead.

Tamsin climbed in and they drove in silence. Tamsin was reminded her of the first night she met Regina. When she met the boy, she could not see Regina in him at all. Sitting there watching him, Tamsin realized he had her eyes, sad, lost, tiny pools of anger. Searching for a place in this world, he and Regina were both lost.

"So where are you from?" Tamsin asked even though she knew the answer, anything to break the deafening silence.

"A land far away."

"You're a long way from home then?"

"That place isn't my home." He said sadly. "Your right, I am a long way from home."

Tamsin smiled at the boys words. "You really are her kid huh." Henry stiffened even more if that was possible and shook his head.

"I am not anyone's kid; I am Regina Mill's son." He stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Tamsin had no idea what the boy meant by that, so she just nodded ok. Yep the kid was just as weird as she was the first night.

"So you like comics." Tamsin asked remembering the slight sparkle in Regina eyes when she mentioned Henry was a Marvel fan.

"Yeah."

"So who is your favorite super hero." He sat for a moment, deep in through and shrugged.

"Heroes are kind of overrated." Tamsin was surprised to hear Henry say that, she distinctly remembered Regina saying he loved heroes. Henry turned to look up at the blonde. "Take superman, the most powerful of them all. He's a goody two shoes who can destroy the planet with a sneeze. When I was a kid I thought he was the coolest ever."

"Cause you're so old." Henry smiled and rolled his eyes something Tamsin had seen Regina do numerous times by now.

"I know I am still a kid, but you will be surprised at my maturity level."

"Sorry, anyway you were saying Superman is lame."

"Yeah he's lame, he's over powered and not realistic."

"Right, because the X-Men are realistic, claws and flying women." Henry started to laugh.

"No, I mean Superman doesn't have any flaws. When I was younger, I always thought Superman was better than Batman. Superman had powers, and wasn't from this world. He always did what was right. Batman may never kill anyone but he isn't a nice guy. Frist Batman isn't some great chosen one placed in a box like Superman. Superman was sent here, from Krypton. His parents did it to save him from total destruction. Batman is just a normal guy. He may be rich but he is still normal. Well except for his messed up childhood." Henry waved his arms wildly as he talked. "Anyway he is dark, moody, and constantly one-steps ahead of everyone. At the time, I never saw how cool he was. Batman has a tortured soul, he is complex, and he is out for vengeance. Superman is just good because… " Henry finally paused, his longwinded ramble. Tamsin swore the boy said everything in one breath. "It's the right thing to do. Superman really has no reason to be good he just is. How boring is that."

"You think Batman is cool now." Tamsin nodded this kid defiantly spent way too much time reading comics. For some reason the blonde didn't think that Regina would approve of him spending so much time in a fantasy world.

"Yeah, Batman is way cool. If Batman wanted Superman dead, then Superman would be dead. That is how cool Batman is." Tamsin just sat there staring at the road thinking and worrying about how strange the conversation had gotten. Henry continued noticing the strange look in Tamsin's eyes. "Batman wouldn't kill Superman, but if he wanted to he could. That's my point, everyone thinks in a fight, hands down, Superman would win, not true. "

"Ok kid, I will bite how can a normal human possible kill a god like being."

"Batman is smarter than Superman; he keeps kryptonite in his utility belt. Batman believes ultimate power will corrupt Superman and he is just wanting for the day when he will have to put him down. "

"Wow you put a lot of thought into your comics."

"Yeah, I guess," Henry shrugged.

Tamsin nodded "Yeah I am not really a big fan of hero's ether." Tamsin tried to change the subject. More of the ant-hero type myself." He nodded.

"That's cool, who is your favorite?"

"I guess I don't really have one." Tamsin thought for a moment, "Ghost Rider."

"Ghost Rider? Really?"

"Yeah," Tamsin shrugged "His face is a flaming skull and he is a bounty hunter from hell. Before I was a cop, I was a bounty hunter. So I have a soft spot for him." Tamsin confessed, though she had no idea why. Henry sat very quiet, his eyes glazed over and he was clearly thinking.

"My mom used to be a Bail Bonds person before she was sheriff." Tamsin started to laugh she couldn't image Regina in her designer heals chasing bad guys. "What is so funny?"

"I am sorry I just can't see Regina doing that." Henry smiled realizing what he had said then shook his head no.

"No not Regina, my other Mom. Regina used to be the Mayor of Story Brooke and Emma my bio mom, was the sheriff. My Mom's don't get along at all." Henry said sadly. "I wish they did." _'Great divorced'_ Tamsin assumed.

"So you live with Emma?"

"Yeah and my grandparents."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I haven't known Regina all that long but she doesn't seem like the type to abandon her son."

"She didn't abandon me; she isn't allowed to see me. My other Mom and Grandparents took me far away. A place she can't go, it's complicated."

"Is it because she is a witch?"

"Something like that." Tamsin let out a breath she did not know she was holding. Tamsin was relieved that the woman she had come to care about did not just abandon her son. Her relief soon turned to rage. What kind of people, ban a mother from her child.


	8. Old World

AN: While doing some research for this story I found out that Valkyries are called Swan Maidens in some stories, and actually turn into Swans while on earth. Just a fun fact I thought to share. Also I am going to focus solely on this story for a while. I am upset with all the Once drama.

_They had been in the old world for 2 years. In that short time, Emma had fought her fair share of Ogres, angry hordes, evil witches, and even a vampire or two. She had defended her parents Castle more times then she could count. Emma was the White Knight after all. This was what her parents wanted, to restore the things they had lost, to go back to being the King and Queen. Emma never seemed to have enough time for Henry, with all the matters of court and wars waged by her parents. _

_Emma Swan's life had always been tough, but being the White Knight was the hardest thing she had ever done. Sure, she allowed herself to take on the role of daughter, wife, and mother. However, life in the Charming Court was anything but the fairy tale her parents promised. She found herself growing weary and wishing she could be back in Boston or LA, hell she would even rather be in Tallahassee. She did not sign up to be the perfect princess. She may have been born a royal but years alone and growing up in the system took their toll. She could not be the person everyone wanted._

_Henry expected her to be a hero, and save everyone. Snow wanted her to be a perfect dress-wearing princess. David treated her like the child he wanted her to be. Neal still acted as if they were 18 and no time had passed. Everyone wanted and expected something different from her._

_Neal was as far from prince charming as you could get. Emma found herself loving the idea of him, much better than the actual person. 10 years changed her more than she realized. Neil was not what she wanted or needed and no matter what anyone told her, this was not her happy ending. She was not happy, Neil was not happy, and Henry was miserable; the boy Emma met years earlier was gone, replaced with a dejected lonely teen. Her son missed Regina. As time progressed, Henry only became angrier that everyone decided to leave the woman who raised him in Story Brooke._

_Henry hated the idea of his mother being the Evil Queen of Fairy Tale Land. He wanted the curse broken more than anyone. He was Emma's strongest ally, and for a time he hated Regina. He had every right to be angry that Regina, his real mother lied to him. Henry never fully realized the consequences of breaking the curse. He never knew that an entire town would hunt her down and try to kill her. Nor did he ever think Emma would actually keep them apart. Heroes were not that vindictive and petty. _

_No only Evil Queens would do such things. Regina hated Emma but never forced Emma out of his life. Regina was mean and pushy and perhaps a little over protective, but he still saw Emma whenever he wanted. Granted it was always on Regina's terms. As time progressed, he realized why Regina was such a control freak. He found her old diary and realized just how out of control his mother's life was. Cora controlled everything she had ever done. Then she was forced to marry his grandfather, who locked her in her chambers, whenever she displeased him. Some of things she wrote in her diary where so terrible, it left him happy she finally killed the man. _

_Henry spent the majority of his time with servants. Snow and Charming were busy rebuilding the broken kingdom. Emma and Neil, were always gone defending the Charming's lands from whatever new impending doom befell the Enchanted Forest. Those were the hardest days for the Henry. He felt so lost and completely alone. Henry wished he had let Emma eat the stupid Apple. Then the curse would have never been broken. He would still be with his Mother. He did not even care if she never let him have anything sweet again. He wanted the person who tucked him into bed every night, read him stories and made him want to be a good person. The same person who ran a whole town and made it home in time to make him dinner and check his homework. Surrounded by the 'good guys' left him wanting to be anything but the hero. _

_Things only got worse when he overheard a conversation between Snow and David. How Cora really died. Emma had told him the G rated version. She glossed over the fact that Snow tricked Regina in to killing Cora. All Emma told him was that they stopped Cora and saved his grandfather in the process but nothing more. When he found out what Snow had done, it made him sick. _

_Henry was too young to attend affairs of Court and no one would let him pick up a sword. If everything wasn't so crazy and if her world wasn't falling apart around her, Emma might have noticed how sad and depressed her son had become. Being the Hero everyone demanded took its toll on their relationship. _

_This was supposed to be a second chance. To finally be the family they all had always dreamed of, the family they would have had if not for the curse. Yet this new - old world wasn't everything that was promised and truth be told Emma missed Story Brooke far more than she had ever missed anything. It was her home and deep down she wished she never left. _

_Sure, she would have had to deal with her enemy for the rest of her life. Henry would never really be all of hers yet she found herself missing all of it. Hell, she even missed her battles with the fallen Queen far more than she could ever admit to anyone. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is all your fault." Emma screamed at Neil.

"My fault, how can this be my fault?"

"You were supposed to control him."

"How was I supposed to do that, you know as well as I do that there is no controlling my father. If anything this is your parent's fault."

"How is this my parents fault?"

"I said he shouldn't be allowed to come back with us, but no. Your Mom and Dad wanted to be one big happy family. "

"My parents only did it because they thought it would make you happy."

"Well great now, my father is on a rampage and our son is missing this is just great." Neil yelled pacing back and forth. "What are we supposed to do, save everyone or find our son?"

"I am done being the hero; I am going to go find my son with or without your help."

"What about all the people who are going to get hurt. He has your parents Em."

"They would understand, I have to find him."

"Emma, you know he is safe, even if he is with her."

"I don't care, I have to make sure."

"So you're going to let your own parents die, just to drag Henry back here."

"This has nothing to do with Regina."

"It has everything to do with her. You're just scared he loves her more than he loves you."

"How can you say that? Your father let you fall through a portal and you had to grow up lost and alone. I am not going to let my son end up like us."

"Emma I need you, please I can't save them by myself. Once we stop my father then we will go get our son together." Neil put his hands on Emma shoulders and looked her in the eye. "He is our son he will be ok. You will never forgive yourself if you let your parents die."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenzi, I find this whole thing highly inappropriate."

"Come on G, you can do this I believe in you." Regina rolled her eyes at the little pet name Kenzi used. If anyone else called her something so informal she might have yelled or at the very least glared angrily, but for some reason the tiny woman had wormed into the witches heart.

"I am going to regret this aren't I?" Kenzi shrugged and pulled the brown-haired woman along. "Don't you think we should at the very least inform our house mate that we will be disappearing for over a week?"

"Leave your phone so they can't track us. No one can know, especially Tamsin. We are on official business of the Ash. Besides, Miss Crabby Cop will not even notice, she is working on some case with Dyson. 'Very important cop stuff.' " Kenzi failed at a terrible impersonation of Tamsin. "I doubt she will even come home this week. When she is really focused on her target she sleeps at the station or in her truck."

"I think it is irresponsible and disrespectful."

"We have to keep this whole thing under wraps, Tammy is Dark Fae. She can't know anything about this." Regina took a deep breath and fallowed behind Kenzi. No would ever believe in a million years that the fallen Queen would be trailing behind a succubus and her best friend would be a thief.

"I have a horrible feeling about this." Bo's new impromptu mission had the trio playing a very serious game of cat and mouse trying to save Hale's little sister. The Morrigan couldn't put an end to the Ash by destroying his creditability then she would do it by destroying his family.

"You have powerful magic and Bo's here what could possibly go wrong."

"When people say things like that something usually always goes wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin and Henry found the apartment Empty. "I don't know where they are." Pulling out her phone, she dialed Kenzi and then Regina. Neither answered their phones.

"My Mom lives here?" Henry stood staring at the old run down apartment.

"Yeah she lives with me and my roommate."

"No way."

Tamsin shrugged, "Yeah she has for a while."

"She lives here in this tiny apartment with two other people."

"Yeah."

"My Mom hates sharing." Tamsin just smiled, the boy looked truly confused. "No, offence but it's kind of messy, my Mom has OCD." Tamsin put her arm on the boys shoulder. "Like, really bad OCD. She used to freak out, whenever the mansion was even a little dirty."

"When I met, your Mom…" Tamsin took a deep breath. She tried for a few moments to find the right words to explain what had transpired the last few months, but her word failed her.

"She was sad and upset when you met, huh."

"Yeah."

"It's my fault."

"Look, I don't…"

"It's my fault, I broke her heart." Tears started forming in the boys eyes. Tamsin stood just staring at Henry. The Valkyrie had no idea how to respond to his pain. She spent the grand majority of her time avoiding feeling anything. Now a crying child stood in front of her and she had absolutely no idea what to do. He is not just any child. He is Regina's child. Kenzi would bounce up and down until the child smiled or do some other crazy thing. Tamsin scratched the back of her neck, _she wasn't going to bounce_. She was completely unprepared for this. Valkyries do not comfort crying children. They wage and win wars. They do not comfort, ever. "No one understands." Henry started rubbing the tears streaming down the side of his face.

Henry made the decision for her wrapping his arms around her waist. Tamsin stood as still as a statue, her arms lifted high in the air. Tamsin did her best to wiggle from the boys grip without upsetting him. She failed and he just held on tighter. "I am going to make it up to her. I am going to be the best son." Hearing the boy's deceleration caused something to shift inside the Valkyrie. She lowered her arms. Tamsin put one on Henry's back and the other on the top of his head. Tamsin brushed the shaggy brown hair out of Henry's eyes. "If there is one thing I have learned about your Mom is that she loves you no matter what. Whatever happened between you, she doesn't care, you are her happy ending."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin paced around her apartment while Henry helped himself to the contents in the fridge. Several calls later, and still no response from anyone, Tamsin decided to drive to Bo's and Lauren's home. She beat on the door until the Lauren answered. Tamsin pushed past the doctor and stormed into the apartment.

"Can I help you?"

"Meet Henry."

"Hi,"

"This is Regina's son."

"Nice to finally meet you, I have heard so many stories." Tamsin frowned at the doctor for a second and then Henry looked up at her and she put on a fake smile for him.

"I need to speak to you in private." Tamsin pulled the Doctor into the Kitchen.

"She told you about him." Tamsin whispered. "She doesn't even like you."

"Regina baby sits Junior three times a week. Yes we have discussed her only child a time or two."

"Where are they?"

" Who?"

"Not even in the mood."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's a matter of life and death." Lauren held up her hands. "That's all I know."

"Cause I run my mouth so much."

"Look, I don't know any of the details only that it's a matter of life a death. That's all Bo told me before she hung up."

"No one thought to include me." Tamsin yelled, and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how many missions my wife goes on that she doesn't tell you about? I didn't know we were supposed to inform you of every detail of our lives."

"I get your point." Tamsin crossed her arms and growled. "Usually Regina doesn't tag along."

"I am sorry, I was unaware you finally told her how you felt and started dating."

"It's rude, not to tell someone you're going to be gone for a few days."

"You big scary Valkyrie worried about someone." Lauren giggled. "I never thought I would see the day."

"Shut up" Tamsin hissed. "What am I going to do with the kid?"

"Take him home."

"I would if I could, but he won't tell me where he lives; he wants to see his Mom. Besides it would crush Regina if she knew he was here and she didn't get a chance to see him."

"Looks like you too are going to be bonding until she gets home."

"I can't take care of a child."

"He looks potty trained, that's half the battle."

"This isn't a joke."

"You watch Junior all the time."

"Regina watches your son. I watch Regina and eat junk food."

"He's a teenager; it's basically the same thing."

"Can he stay with you?"

"No, this will be good for you."

"I hate you.

"So, nothing has changed."


	9. Thor

_The first time Henry watched his parents fight was horrible. They were screaming at the top of their lungs. Henry had no idea why they were fighting; he did not even know if they did. He had seen Emma yell at Regina a lot, nothing could ever prepare him for when Neal and Emma got into it. There was yelling and objects flying across the room._

_During Neal and Emma's legionary fights, he would run from the castle. When he was little, he dreamed of this place. Now he dreamed of a peaceful night at his Mother mansion. They did not notice he was missing when they were going at each other. Those were the times he missed his mother the most. Regina was far from perfect but she always made he feel safe. Even when she was launching fireballs at Granny not once was he ever actually afraid she would hurt him. Yes, she might destroy a whole town with her angry but he never once felt her wrath. _

_Henry could not take this world anymore. How could this be Happy Ever After? Regina, his mother, was right. A few months and a little planning later, he was going home. For good. _

_XXXXXXX_

Tamsin paced around the kitchen. She finally threw her hands up in the air.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Tamsin sunk in a chair and ran her hands threw her hair.

"He is just a child." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"If anything happens…"Tamsin shook her head.

"You will be fine, if you need anything you can always call me and I will come right over." Lauren walked over to the panicked Valkyrie. "I am a Doctor."

"What do I even feed him?" Lauren raised an eye brown and tried to hid a smile.

"Pizza, most teenagers enjoy pizza."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tamsin keep shaking her head, refusing to speak to the Doctor. "You already took…"Lauren cut the panicking woman off.

"It will be good for you."

"What do I tell Henry?"

"I will have a talk with him; words aren't really your forte." Lauren walked out of the kitchen and found the teen staring at her apartment. He had wandered over to her desk and noticed a miniature lab. Lauren sat him down and whispered a few words in his ear. The boy looked at Lauren in disbelief. Pulling out her phone, she showed the boy a few texts and pictures. Lauren just smiled and finally he nodded. He stood quite for a few moments, deep in thought; his eyes were slightly glazed over. Tamsin could tell his mind was trying to process whatever the Doctor told him. Lauren walked over to the stunned Valkyrie.

"What did you say to him?" Tamsin whispered.

"I told him his Mom was a hero that she saved your roommate, and she was helping my wife."

"He looks like he doesn't believe a word you said."

"He believes what I said. It's something else his is having a hard time believing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What would you like to do since it looks like you will be spending the afternoon with me? We can do whatever you want do."

"We can do anything I want?" Henry flashed a sly smile.

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Can we go to the comic shop and then a bookstore?"

"I just said we could do whatever you want and all you want to do is read."

"I love books and it's been a while since I have been able to read anything new." He flashed another huge smile, which reminded Tamsin so much of Regina. Tamsin stood their silently staring at Henry.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah shorty I am just fine." Tamsin patted the boy on the top of his head.

"I am not short, 5'5"; it is a normal height for someone my age. It's not my fault you're a not so jolly blonde giant."

"Giant huh," Tamsin shot the teen a sideways grin. "Get in we have things to do."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Thor really, Thor is totally lame." Tamsin said when Henry showed her the stack of comics he picked out.

"What is wrong with Thor? He is a god." Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Thors are nothing more than lame wannabe tuff guys who use lighting rods." Henry stared at the woman and shook his head.

"There is only one Thor, you know nothing."

"Trust me; I know plenty about Norse mythology." Tamsin said crossing her arms over her chest. Henry just smiled and shook his head. _You do not tell a_ _Valkyrie about Norse mythology. _

"Whatever you say," The teen flashed Tamsin an adorable smile. The same smile Regina would flash whenever she thought she was right about something. A charming smile that told everyone in the room she was annoyed. Her child had the smile down pat. Tamsin couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Henry demanded, the boy looked almost hurt.

"You are just so much like your Mom it's scary."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a very good thing…" Tamsin paused unsure how to explain how she felt about Regina to her son. "I like your Mom a lot she is a really good person."

"My Mom, you like my Mom? Regina." Henry's smile faded and he stared directly into the Valkyrie's eyes.

"Yeah." Tamsin wanted to pull her eyes away from the child's intense glare, but she knew this was important to the boy.

"No one likes my Mom." Henry never took his eyes away from the blonde trying to tell if the woman was lying to him.

"I do…A lot."

"Do you think she likes you back?" Henry's features remained hard. Just standing there doing his best to seem intimidating, he seemed so much like his mother. Trying so hard to be strong and tuff and not let anyone see how much the world had hurt him. In that moment, Tamsin's heart reached out for the boy. In that moment, he reminded the Valkyrie so much of herself.

"I hope so." Tamsin said in barely a whisper.

"So you are like her friend."

"Yeah," Then Henry did that last thing Tamsin expected. The boy wrapped his arms around her waist. At first Tamsin stood stiff like a statue then slowly, she embraced the boy back.

"Thank you," Henry pulled back and looked up at the Valkyrie. "I was so worried about her. Thank you, for being her friend." Tears started streaming down the boy's face. "She had no one. You have no idea how lonely she has been and how horrible I was to her."

"Listen shorty, if there is one thing I know about your Mom. It's that she loves you more than anything. Whatever happened in the past, I am sure she will be happy to see you."

"I know she loves me. I am just so thankful you were here for her."

"I cast a spell after I found her diary. It backfired; I just wanted to see her, instead I saw flashes of the past."

"Wait, you can do magic?"

"Yeah, have you met my Mom?" Henry pulled away, and raised his eyebrow. Anther Regina trait the boy had inherited. _How can a look be so condescending. _

"Point taken it was a dumb question."

"I saw your eyes, and a flash of something. I cannot explain it but I am sure she likes you a lot. It was a strange feeling I never felt it from her before. Usually she is filled with sadness and guilt hidden under a thick layer of self-loathing despair and anger."

"You felt that."

"It's hard to explain."

"You're a kid shorty; I don't think most adults could describe your Mom so accurately or so articulately."

"She is my Mom of course I know everything about her."


End file.
